Poprocks and Coke Syndrome
by alta-tsuki
Summary: Parties aren't supposed to be boring, so when Yuffie attends a terrible party, she decides to have some 'fun' of her own. Please review!


Aaand, the basics. I do not, i repeat, do NOT own final fantasy VII, if i did, zack would still be living and tifa would have died a loong time ago...ahem

I'm really hoping you like this story! i'm trying my hand at humor which i haven't done before so pleeeaase review! i'd like to know how i did! Thank you, and enjoy.

Yuffie sat alone in her hotel room wondering what she could do until 6 o'clock. 6 o'clock was the time that Tifa had decided to have a little get together at her bar for the entire AVALANCHE crew and of course Yuffie had been invited. Glancing over at the clock next to her bed, she groaned realizing it was only 3 o'clock. What on earth was she supposed to do for _three hours_? The young ninja grinned as an idea came to her. Picking up her cell phone she quickly dialed Tifa's number.

"7th Heaven Bar, this is Tifa speaking," a familiar voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Tifaaaaa, can I come over early? I'm _bored_!" Yuffie whined. The red eyed woman sighed, annoyance obvious in her tone.

"Yuffie, I have to get ready for the party, but if you come early, could you stop by the store?"

"Oh, c'mon Teef! You know I don't want to do that! We could, y'know, girl talk or whatever until the guys get there!"

"Listen, I've got work to do. If you decide to come don't forget the store, ok?"

"But I don't want to!"

"Then just come at six." Tifa said exasperatedly.

"…You're mean!" Yuffie said childishly and hung up her phone. Crossing her arms over her chest the black haired girl pouted for a second or two before grabbing her phone and dialing another number.

"Yes?" The dark voice of Yuffie's stoic friend answered.

"HI VINNY!" Yuffie yelled into the receiver. She heard Vincent sigh before he spoke again.

"Yuffie, please stop calling me…" He said before quickly hanging up. Yuffie just giggled at the vampiric man's actions. Obviously this was not the first time she had called specifically to annoy her dark friend.

Looking back to the clock Yuffie found that only twenty minutes had passed since she had last checked. Flopping back on the stiff hotel bed, the kunoichi thought about who to call next. Tifa? Done. Vincent? Check. Cid? Too old. Barrett? Too scary. Reeve? Boring in every sense of the word. Red? Probably didn't have a phone. That left Cloud. Well why not? Of all the others the ex-SOLDIER would be the most likely to talk to her. Dialing yet another number Yuffie waited while the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Cloud, leave me a message, and I'll call back when I get it, thanks." beep

"Cloouud," Yuffie sang into the phone, "why is your phone always off? Sorry to say, but no cool person leaves their phone off during the day. Anyways, are you coming to the party tonight? If so I'll see you there! BYE!"

After hanging up Yuffie realized she hadn't said who it was on the message, (A/N: I do that all the time sweatdrop) so she quickly redialed Cloud's number and waited for the answering machine to cue her in.

"Hello, this is Cloud, leave me a message, and I'll call back when I get it, thanks." beep the recording repeated.

"Hi Cloud! Umm, I forgot to say who it was on the message I just left. Eh heh…yeah it's Yuffie, just so ya know that I'm not some freaky stalker or anything…or am I? Bwa ha ha ha! Ahem…see ya later…"

Finishing up her message Yuffie glanced back at the clock, hoping against hope that some decent amount of time had passed. 3:30. Not so great. Heaving a sigh, Yuffie flipped the T.V. on and grabbed some chewy mints she had brought with her. Munching happily, the overly hyper ninja clicked through the channels for something worth watching. Finally deciding on useless cooking shows, the remaining time until the party passed fairly quickly.

Within five minutes, Yuffie decided that the party _sucked_. Cloud was angsting on the couch, Tifa was being overly friendly with Cloud, Cid and Barrett were boozing it up and having a grand old time without her, and Vincent and Nanaki were being quiet in the corner as usual. Reeve, luckily, hadn't been able to make it to the party due to some sort of business meeting and had instead sent Cait Sith who was at the moment trying unsuccessfully to give Vincent one of his fortunes. Yuffie would have been having fun with Barrett and Cid except for Tifa having forbidden her from drinking any alcohol because she was "too young", and forcing her to drink a diet cola instead.

Yuffie grumbled under her breath something that sounded suspiciously like Tifa's name and some threats that included the words 'materia' and 'steal' in them. Pulling out her trusty mints she suddenly remembered something that one the kids in Wutai had said to her not too long ago. The kid had said that if you put mints in soda it exploded. That sounded _way_ more fun than watching everyone else enjoy themselves while she didn't.

The young ninja quickly made her way over to the table and put her 'ingredients' down. Looking around warily to see if anyone was watching her, she unscrewed the top of the soda bottle and took out a couple mints, readying herself for some actual excitement. Taking a deep breath and dropping the mints in the soda she waited for something to happen. At first, the soda just fizzed up a lot and spilled onto the table, but a couple seconds later, the drink shot up into the air like a geyser, hit the ceiling and rained back down on everyone that was nearby, including the owner of the room, Tifa, who looked shocked, amused, and horrified at the same time.

By the time the angry bartender made it over to the kunoichi, Yuffie was rolling around on the ground laughing harder than she ever had before. Standing arms akimbo, Tifa confronted the culprit,

"And what, exactly, just happened?" She asked in what was supposed to be a calm tone but wound up being spoken through clenched teeth.

"That," Yuffie gasped, "Was...so, COOL!" Staggering to her feet Yuffie giggled at the mess she had made. She could hear Barrett and Cid cracking up between swigs, Nanaki and Vincent had managed to stay dry and the lion was laughing slightly while the cloaked man just smirked. Glancing at the couch Yuffie was surprised to see Cloud chuckling to himself while trying to wipe soda off his pants.

"Care to tell us what you just did Yuffie?" Tifa asked menacingly.

"Oh, c'mon Tifa! Cheer up! It was _funny_! Even Cloud's laughing, and he's been pouting all night!"

"He was not pouting!" Tifa exclaimed indignantly, "and besides, how am I supposed to clean the _ceiling_?" She asked, cracking her knuckles and starting after the younger girl who got the hint and ran, much to amusement of everyone else in the room.

And there you have it. It's short, terrible, and kinda cheesy at the end. I got the idea for this after watching mythbusters. Apparently if you put a couple mentos in diet pepsi, the soda will go 10 feet into the air. I thought that it was something that Yuffie would do if she was bored. Don't you agree? Anyways, thanks for reading and please review, i'm begging you! Tell me it sucked for all i care, i just need to know someone read it! Thanks a bunch! Ja ne! the authoress


End file.
